The use of microelectronic devices has amplified and is diversified. Such devices can now be encountered in sectors as varied as medical devices and sensors. In particular, the development of MEMS has generalized opportunities in microelectronics. It remains however that at least certain applications warrant an effective packaging of these devices.
There are methods for electrically connecting microelectronic components together or to another element. The most widespread technique consists in using an interconnection substrate whereon the components are added and connected. Cables can also be soldered of glued directly onto the interconnection substrate. In order to provide protection, the unit is generally coated with a polymer or placed in a box.
For example, publication WO2010/107926 A1 describes an electronic system in a box that can be implanted into the human body. FIG. 1 of this application includes a figure of the box according to this publication. This system is equipped with components 3 carried by a chip 2 which itself is enclosed in a hermetic shell 1. The shell 1 can be in several portions assembled by soldering on the edges thereof. A connection via cables 4 is made between the chip 2 and the exterior, via connectors at the outlet of the shell. This type of packaging is voluminous and the electrical connection is still complicated and meticulous.
It is therefore an object of the invention to overcome at least partially the disadvantages of the current techniques by offering an improved box.